


You Probably Won’t Wait, But I’m Hopeful

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Angst, Canon, Couple, Cry everytime, Earth, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Oneshot, Shadam, Short Story, adashi, decision, hard decisions, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 6: Decision.Stay or go to space?





	You Probably Won’t Wait, But I’m Hopeful

“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”

Words that hit Shiro’s chest worse than a bullet, words that had come out of the mouth of Adam, his fiancé. He loved Adam more than anything, yes, but he also loved space. He only had a few more years, and he wanted to spend them experiencing the world, doing new things. Things no one had done before.

While Adam wanted him to stay on Earth with him. He got why, Adam also wanted to savor every moment he had left with Shiro, he probably saw this as a loss of time when they probably wouldn’t have ten years together.

Adam said that because he cared, he knew that. They loved each other, and seeing Shiro choose space over him, it must be like a heartbreak.

It pained Shiro, he didn’t want to lose Adam, he loved the man. He wanted them to get married, enjoy their time together, but he also wanted to go to space one last time. Yes, one last time before settling down.

He had made up his mind long ago, he was going, even if it meant losing Adam. He had to do this, for himself.

Maybe Adam would change his mind, maybe he would stay and be there when Shiro came back? Then Shiro would finally be at peace, and he wouldn’t leave Adam anymore.

He hoped he would stay.


End file.
